minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/Heres a crossover thing...
Hello everyone. I'm back for the millionth time, hopefully I stay this time. Anyway I'm planning to make a crossover between MCSM and another game (for now its a mystery unless you will know by the preview) I havent played MCSM/ Minecraft in forever so forgive me if I get some of the info wrong. The other game im crossing it over with is a really great game, my favorite in fact. I hope it will combine the lores and characters from both games. Lets get started with a preview! Masks. I had always loved masks, even when I was a child. Now masks are what make up my business. Funny, isn't it, how our basic interests can decide our future. I collect masks from all over the world. Funny masks, scary masks, old masks, new masks, one thing is for certain. They are all happy masks. They are filled with happiness. They bring joy to what ever creature has them in their possesion. With one exception. This mask. I had spent weeks trying to get it. I heard about it in the old books I read. Books. Hoho, I also loved books. But not as much as I loved masks. Why, you may ask. I'm not sure myself, sometimes you could use them for celebration, sometimes to confuse endermen or gibdos. Sometimes for dark rituals. It was hidden in a long forgotton Temple. Luckily I had a pumpkin mask to ward off endermen. I also carried a handful of invisibility potions with me. All of my work had finally. Finally. Paid off. I was almost as happy as I was exhausted. I deserved to rest. Later that night I built a campfire. This was a sacred ground, however, so monsters did not appear, with the exception of the Temple because it was deep underground. I took out the mask, and automatically felt regret. I could sense the evil spirit dwelling within. The power drawing you closer. All of the sudden I felt sick. Not like the sick that makes you throw up and cough. The sick that makes your head spin and gives you fatigue. The feeling grew stronger until I dropped the mask and passed out. I opened my eyes, to see a small imp. One of the friendly creatures of the land, they were wooden creatures, about the size of a child, they wore orange and green clothing and large hats. I was lying on the ground, the damp grass making my skin itchy. I couldn't move. The mask. The imp picked up the mask and looked at its large eyes which luminated with power. I could only watch in horror as the imp put on the mask. The campfire extinguished. Making the woods almost pitch black. You've met with a terrible fate... haven't you? Hohohohoho that was fun to type. Can you guys guess what the crossover is going to be about? Tell me what you think, I'll tell you all what its about soon. Most people who have played it will probably know. Also please tell me what Jesse appearence to use. Thank you for reading my trash :D Category:Blog posts